new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Akinian Military
"Akino Victor" The overall motto of the Imperial Military. The military of the Empire of Akino, which is rumoured to be one of the most disciplined forces in the known world. Made up from many denizens of the Empire, it has a reputation of being fiercely determined to achieve their goals. Intro The Imperial Akinian military can be put into a single word: versatile. While the Imperial troops are held to a high standard, with uniform equipment and harsh training, they are further supplemented by various clans. This allows the Imperial military to compose military forces that are capable to operate in a wide variety of scenarios and against many foes. The Imperial military can be divided into a few segments that operate and function in different ways. * The Imperial Army * The Royal Navy * The Clan Forces * The Irregular Units * The Intelligence Corps Player characters The player characters are shinobi, who play their part in each part of the Imperial military. With the stern focus on discipline and competence, the Akinian military has been the first military to set a rigid standard for its forces. Including shinobi that are recruited and trained after 476 ADS. To become an Imperial Akinian shinobi, a person needs to suffice to various conditions: * A minimum height of around 1.68 ~ 1.70 meters / around 5'5 feet. * Minimum age of 14-15 years old. Exceptions are rare and usually have a very good reason - excluding shinobi that were recruited and trained before 467 ADS. * Capable of moulding chakra. * Have been in training for a least of 2 years in an Academy - exceptions aren't rare. This usually is regarding clan shinobi that are transferred to the Imperial shinobi corps, which is part of the Irregular units. The Imperial Forces The Imperial military can be divided into various segments, such as the army and the navy. Even in spite of their differences of ranks, manner of operating and training, the segments of the Imperial military tend to cooperate on both long-term campaigns and short term assignments. * The Imperial Army The largest detachment of the Imperial military. The Imperial army of Akino is capable of fielding roughly 100.000 troops in the field without draining the garrisons of keyset fortifications. * The Royal Navy The Royal Navy is a rising star within the Imperial military. Shedding their humble past and being elevated by the good graces of the crown, the Royal navy of Akino is starting to become more of a force to reckon. * The Clan Forces The various clans of Akino have their own military forces. The most prominent are those of the Great Clans, which are not to mess with. Usually, the clan forces operate as auxiliaries to the Imperial army but tend to be self-operating within their own turf. * The Irregular Units The Irregular units are composed of various units that serve within the Imperial military. These units tend to be separated from the more rigid army and navy, such as the examples like the Imperial shinobi corp, ANBU, Tough Rats, Sworn Swords. But various clans have irregular units as well. Yet, despite being different from the navy and army, the Irregular units tend to work closely or even become a temporary part of another segment if the need arises. Interestingly enough, the police and guard forces that keep the peace, as garrisoning many fortifications and camps, within the Empire are part of the Irregular Units. * The Intelligence Corps The Intelligence Corps of the Empire is one of the most feared segments. It is the least known part of the Imperial military, engaging in shadier operations than any other part of the military. The Intelligence Corps is responsible for gathering intel about threats as conducting counter-intelligence operations - preventing that the neighbouring rivals of Akino can get any vital information back home. Furthermore, the Intelligence Corps is tasked with holding courts-martial and inspect that other parts of the Imperial military aren't slacking and thus damaging the discipline as competence. Courts-Martial Due to the close proximity that the Akinian shinobi operate with civilians, it can happen that accidents or mishaps take place. This sadly with the result that civilians are hampered or wounded - in dire situations even caught in the crossfire, ending dead. Not to even mention civilian property. To maintain discipline and ensure that civilians won’t feel defenceless against the ongoings of the many shinobi that engage in all kind of operations, the Akinian Empire has organised court-martials that handle cases regarding shinobi. * First and Second-Rate There are currently only two kinds of court-martials that take place within the Empire of Akino and her operatives. The most dominant one is the Second Rate, in which civilian claims as complaints have been raised against an operating team. While the more dominant, these aren’t frequent as the military does investigate if a court-martial is the correct course. There have been false claims and situations where civilians have attempted to use the presence of an operating team to commit fraud. Such cases rarely are ever appreciated and the culprits are ever treated gently afterwards. In case, it turns out that a court-martial at Second Rate is in place, the civilian claims and complaints are brought up, with the team of shinobi guilty being brought forth. The less dominant kind of court-martial is the First Rate. These court-cases can be explained of the Imperial military questioning and likely punishing the individual operator or team. This due to the suspected individual or team breaching various important protocols and rules. * Organisation The court-martials are fairly simply in their design. There is a judge that decides the outcome of the court. The judge is always an officer of the military who has no affiliation with the defendant. Another important position within the court-martial is an officer that acts as prosecutor. Though there is a lack of a defence attorney, this is usually due to the fact that many teams are led by experienced squad-leaders that can defend themselves or their team. Other than that, there are the obvious eyewitnesses and a small group of officers that act as tribune - who are to gather and discuss with the judge on an acceptable punishment. * Peace and War As one can expect, protocols and rules are breached in both war and peace. While in times of peace, various matters can be resolved and dealt with in courts-martial this is quite different in times of war. In a time of war, the likelihood of a team being deployed on a (foreign) campaign is quite present. Not allowing much room or opportunity to organise a court-martial. In this case, improvised court-martial sessions are held with the roles being held by high ranking officers. Usually, the punishments tend to be harsher during these courts-martial, for various reasons. * Punishments As discipline, obedience and loyalty are the most praised 'virtues' in the Akinian military, the punishments are aimed to keep both the troops in line as 'remembering' them of these important three virtues. * Trainees and platoons can be punished with half rations until the captain the troops serve deems that they are allowed to have full rations. This punishment is the most common of all punishments found in the Imperial military. ** Demotion. This is a common punishment for leading officers who carried out orders that brought their unit in danger or going against the orders of their superiors. ** Flogging squads in front of the company. This punishment is carried out by officers of rank. It is a punishment that is ordered by when individuals are sighted fleeing from battle or being absent from training. Theft is also being punished by flogging. ** Demanding to retake oath of service. This is a punishment carried out when an individual has been spotted of treason and there isn't enough evidence to back it up. If there is enough proof of treason, depending on the rank and judgement of the leading brigade general, an execution might occur. * Rewards Rewards can be given for various reasons. Actions of outstanding loyalty, service and bravery can earn a soldier or officer more rations, granted by their superior. A temporary increase in wages isn't rare either. * The most common is a temporary increase in rations or wages. Depending on the action that caused this to be granted, it can also serve as an example for others to follow. * Another common reward is for those who enter the breach or fray first, and not die in the process. Those brave souls earn often a bit more rations and wages. It is common that it is granted to a company who commit such an act, which is often a source of praise and respect for veterans units who are known for doing such deeds. * Another but the less common reward is a promotion. This is usually only done when the respective person is eligible for the promotion. Not to mention that the leading officer should be able to hand out the promotion as a lieutenant can't grant out any promotion whereas a brigade general could do so. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Military Category:Warfare